Description
The invention relates to a blister pack comprising:
a booklet with a front cover, a back cover, a spine by means of which the front cover and the back cover are interconnected, and a leafing side opposite the spine where the booklet can be opened; PA1 a box comprising a base with a circumferential raised wall with a flange connected thereto, and opposite the base an open side, which open side is at least substantially closed off by the front cover, while the flange is adhered to the booklet.
Such a blister pack is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,003. In the known pack, the booklet and the box are adhered to one another by means of their flange and front cover. A product may be placed in the closed space created thereby. After opening, it is impossible to return the pack to its original state. The booklet is not closed and can be freely inspected by customers beforehand.
It is a disadvantage of this pack that there is a real risk of considerable damage to the booklet when the box and the booklet are separated. A second disadvantage is that the booklet may readily become damaged and polluted because it is not closed.
It is noted that a blister pack comprising a combination of a closed box and a booklet which lie in one another's extended directions is known from FR-A-2 545 342. The booklet is adhered to an edge of the box at the leafing side. The booklet and the box can be separated from one another along a perforation provided at the leafing side. A tag is present at the booklet with a Euroslot therein through which, for example, a pin may be passed so as to suspend the pack. A disadvantage of this pack is that it occupies an additional space owing to the placement of the booklet in relation to the box. A second disadvantage is that the booklet is immediately recognizable as such and as it were invites customers to inspect it without authorization and accordingly separate it from the box.
Another blister pack is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,836. This pack comprises a doubled-up cardboard display card which forms a back cover and a front cover on which a box is adhered. The doubled-up display card has a tendency to open itself owing to the resilient action of the cardboard. A tag is fastened to the box at the opening side, which tag grips around the front cover and the back cover, so that the doubled-up display part is kept closed.
It is a disadvantage of this pack that the information on the display card may be lost owing to damage during opening. A second disadvantage is that the back cover may have creases after repeated opening of the doubled-up display card, so that it is no longer retained behind the tag, and the pack remains open spontaneously.